All The Things I Never Said
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: *Post-Battle City one-shot* Ra.....I called you nothing more than a servant.....you must hate me, Rishid. But you know what? I love you, niisan, and I never told you. And now it might be too late. *Not shounen-ai, people ^_~*


**All The Things I Never Said  
**  
Summary: (Post-Battle City one-shot) I called you nothing more than a servant.......you must hate me, Rishid. But you know what? I love you, niisan, and I never told you. And now it might be too late. Not shounen-ai, people. XD  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yay! Another Malik/Rishid one-shot!  
  
Kamilah: (shakes finger) And of course we don't mean that in a shounen-ai fashion.  
  
Mojobubbles: They're brothers, dammit, BROTHERS!  
  
Kamilah: Don't mind her, she's just hyper....Oh, and you all know that 'niisan' means 'big brother' and 'neesan' means 'big sister', right?

* * *

Malik sat in the hospital waiting room, drumming his fingers against the hard plastic chair. He wished Isis was there too...even though he was sure she'd hate him for what he'd done.  
  
But she was supervising a dig for some new artifacts that would be put into the Egyptian wing in the Domino Museum. His new friends were surrounding him, looking just as nervous as he did.  
  
Friends......he didn't deserve them.  
  
After what he had said to Rishid....his brother....  
  
He had been so insolent. Just the mere memory made Malik feel disgusted with himself all over again.  
  
How could he degrade Rishid like that?  
  
It was probably the most immature he'd ever been. And he'd been pretty stupid before. After all, every single step he'd taken in Battle City...it had been stupid. The guilt he'd felt after Battle City was nearly the same as the guilt he felt now.  
  
But unlike Battle City...  
  
What exactly had he said, anyway? Malik closed his eyes and leaned back.  
  
**_Flashback  
_**  
Malik stepped into his apartment, tiptoeing. He'd stayed out much, much longer than he was really allowed to – he knew he should've called home and told Rishid where he was, but he'd been having fun, and he'd been trying so hard ever since he and his siblings had moved to Domino...All he wanted was to move away from the past that held him back.  
  
But his efforts to be quiet were in vain.  
  
Because Rishid was already awake. "Where have you been?" he asked sternly, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Malik folded his arms and shrugged, trying to hide the smile on his face. "Out."  
  
"I was worried."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Malik-sama.....I am going to have to tell Isis-sama about this....."  
  
Malik's eyes widened. "You wouldn't, come on, Rishid......"  
  
"I have to."  
  
Malik suddenly felt angry. "You don't understand! I just want to be normal, okay!?"  
  
"Malik, that's not an excuse," Rishid said, still as calm as ever.  
  
Then Malik lost it. His brother didn't understand.... "It's Malik-_sama_ to you!!!!"  
  
Malik turned and began to storm to his room. "Fine!" he shouted. "Just tell my sister! It's not like _you_ can do anything!!!" Words were flying out of his mouth faster than he could think them up. But then he went too far:  
  
"My father was right!!! You _are_ just a servant!!!"  
  
He regretted it as soon as he said it, especially when he saw the hurt visible in Rishid's eyes. But Malik was too proud to apologize yet, and he slammed the door to his room.  
  
He stood in the middle, hands balled into fists, eyes squeezed shut, not moving at all, until he heard the front door open and close. Rishid would be gone for a while, he knew.  
  
As soon as Malik knew Rishid was gone, he turned around and kicked the door as hard as he could.  
  
'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?' he screamed to himself.  
  
The silence rung in his ears, along with his biting remarks. ' 'My father was right'......._he_ wasn't right about anything,' Malik thought disgustedly. On the long boat ride back to Egypt, Rishid had told him about how life had been for him. Malik was shocked and horrified at the things his father had done to his beloved adopted brother.  
  
'I can't believe I let my anger get the best of me...I thought I was over that. I've just always wished that I could be normal.'  
  
"And Rishid knows that," he said quietly to himself. "He was just worried..."  
  
Just then, a freezing breeze blew in a torrent of rain through his open window. Malik walked over and reached out to shut it, but oncoming headlights on the street a few stories below caught his eye.  
  
Then he saw Rishid, crossing the street.  
  
In front of the speeding car.  
  
Malik's eyes widened and he stuck his head out the window, just as the car and his brother collided head-on.  
  
"**NOOOOOO!!!!!!**"  
  
**_End flashback_**  
  
After going over the whole thing in his head, Malik had his head buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.  
  
He felt someone put an arm around him.  
  
"Malik......" he heard Yuugi say. "It's gonna be ok."  
  
"But it was my fault!" Malik choked. "I said these awful things......and Rishid went out in the rain and......and it was all my fault!"  
  
The others didn't really know what to say. Not much could make Malik break down in tears.  
  
"Malik.......he knows you didn't mean it," Bakura said soothingly.  
  
Malik couldn't say anything. He was remembering.  
  
(A/N: Am paraphrasing from the subtitles of one of my DVDs for this flashback.)  
  
**_Flashback_**  
  
Malik looked from Jounouchi to Anzu, both under Malik's control. He looked to Rishid, putting a deck into Jounouchi's duel disk.  
  
"They've been brainwashed....." Malik said to himself. "They'll do whatever I want them to do....." His lip curled in a smirk. Then he turned to Rishid, bowing on the ground. "I don't have to brainwash you, Rishid," Malik smirked. "I know you won't betray me."  
  
**_End flashback  
_**  
"It's true....." Malik choked. "He'd never betray me.....and I didn't realize-!!  
  
"If Rishid....if he doesn't make it.....I'll never be able to forgive myself!" he burst out.  
  
"Malik......you didn't mean any of it," Jounouchi said, trying in vain to comfort his friend. "Hey, it's our faults. We shouldn't have tried to keep you there...."  
  
Malik ignored his apology. "No....no, Jounouchi, it's not your fault.....it was all me."  
  
He buried his head in his hands again, tears dripping from between his fingers.  
  
"All me....."

* * *

Malik stared out the dark window. The sun was beginning to rise; it was probably five in the morning. He looked around at his friends. They had stayed with him all night, even though they were sleeping now.  
  
'If Rishid's alright.....' Malik thought. 'What will I tell him? I'll tell him.......all the things I never said. I'll tell him.........that I love him and he's my niisan and nothing will ever change that. But....I'll tell him......I'm sorry.'  
  
'I'll tell him I'm sorry for everything I ever put him through, for everything my father ever said......and I'll tell him I'm sorry for what I said last night.'  
  
'Ah,' interrupted a voice in his head. 'But what if you can't...?'  
  
Malik brought his knees to his chest and ignored the thought.

* * *

Malik woke up to someone shaking him a few hours later. He blinked, trying to make out who was standing in front of him. It was Isis, her eyes tired and sad, but she was there.  
  
"Neesan!" Malik shouted, throwing himself into her arms. "Neesan, it was all my fault!" he sobbed. "I said these awful things and then he left in the rain and the car came-!"  
  
"Shh, I know," Isis whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I know."  
  
Yuugi and the others were awake, watching them sadly. Malik realized that someone must've contacted Isis for him. He'd thank them later. But right now......right now, he could do nothing but cling to his sister and cry.

* * *

Finally, they couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What's happening!?" Honda shouted anxiously.  
  
"We have to be patient," Isis said quietly from her seat next to Malik, but they knew she was just as anxious.  
  
Jounouchi got up too. "I'm asking someone!" he said determinedly. He, Honda, and Yuugi all got up and walked out of the room to find a doctor.  
  
Malik knew they were just trying to help, but he suddenly felt his stomach churning. No.....he'd have to be ok....Rishid couldn't die....he couldn't leave his siblings.....  
  
Everything blurred together. Spots danced in front of Malik's eyes, and he felt sick. He couldn't hear anything except a ringing in his ears, and what may have been his last words to Rishid.  
  
Suddenly, Isis gripped Malik's arm, and everything cleared again. He looked to the doorway, and saw, being supported by Jounouchi......  
  
"Rishid......you're ok...."  
  
Malik leaped out of his seat and threw his arms around Rishid and sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything I put you through! I'm sorry for everything my father ever did to you! I'm sorry for what I said last night! I didn't mean it, I was just angry!"  
  
Rishid stared down at him, slightly shocked. He hadn't expected this......he knew Malik would be distressed, but-  
  
"Malik-sama, I-"  
  
Malik didn't let him finish. He let go of his brother and looked up at him, eyes wide and earnest, tears running down his face. "Don't call me that!" he cried. "I'm not your master anymore, I'm your brother!"  
  
Rishid's shocked face melted into a smile, and he drew Malik close to him. "I know, Malik."  
  
"I know."

* * *

Kamilah: n.n Aww!  
  
Mojobubbles: O.X Quick...Edit....must....die. Diiiiiiiiiie. 


End file.
